


Steady

by akissontitan



Series: Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond [2]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, New Relationship, no angst tho we die like men, relationship insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: It happened again
Works as a stand-alone situation but tbh? Read the other bits in the series to experience the full scale of human emotions or your money back





	

**Author's Note:**

> It happened again
> 
> Works as a stand-alone situation but tbh? Read the other bits in the series to experience the full scale of human emotions or your money back

"I've been thinking." Kravitz mumbles.

"Wuh-oh." You mumble in kind, mostly on account of how your face is smooshed into your maybe-boyfriend's chest.

A cool hand shifts to card through your hair. The two of you have been draped all over each other since you ran out of _Fantasy America's Next Top Model: Orcs In The House_ episodes to watch, and you're almost glad for Krav's chilly skin, because otherwise you'd both be sweaty as fuck by now. The fake moon's regulated temperature doesn't account for this level of hardcore snugglin'.

You realise belatedly that Kravitz hasn't continued speaking, and despite yourself, you feel a little prick of anxiety tug at your heart rate. You prop your head up to meet his eyes, wiping the drowsiness from your own.

"Got any more you wanna add to that, hombre?" You prompt.

He shifts slightly. "I've been thinking about our first date. Something you said." Kravitz bites his lip, which. Hot. You really struck out with this one. _Focus, Taako,_ you chastise yourself, _he's trying to have an Emotion_.

He continues, "When I asked why you joined the Bureau, you seemed- you said it was because you're worried no one else would want you. And I- I don't _think_ this is the case, but. I have to say," he takes a pause, and it's so hard for you to not just _shake_ him until he _spits it out and stops making you feel like you're in trouble_ , "Taako, if you feel like you could be happier with someone else, I won't be mad at you for pursuing that."

Now you're the one who feels fucking shaken. You sit up carefully, and judging from Kravitz's kicked-puppy expression that was probably the wrong move, but distancing yourself is a muscle memory your body is yet to forget.

You want to reassure him, or kiss that look off his face, but when you open your mouth, what comes out is, "Do you think I _want_ to be with someone else?"

He shakes his head. "I know you're...we're faithful to one another. Right now. But I also know you're charming and beautiful and statistically there's every likelihood that you could run into someone who fits more comfortably into your life than I can, and," his hands find the middle button of his dress shirt, a nervous habit you've noticed for a while now, "you're too good to settle for anything less than complete happiness. I just.. want you to realise that, I suppose."

You gotta admit, you're fucking confused, which is just fine because otherwise you feel like you'd probably be panicking right now. You wriggle your legs under yourself, drawing you tentatively closer to Kravitz in the motion.

" _Oof_. I thought I had dominion over the whole secretly-insecure thing." You flash him a small smile that you hopes translates as reassuring. "You... listen. Thanks for reminding me that I'm hot, but, I already know that. And I want _you_ to be the one who gets the privilege of _all this_ ," you gesture to yourself, faux-sexy, "get it?"

Kravitz swallows. Nods twice. His hands find your waist and you take the bait without hesitation, bearing over him to kiss him. He tastes like half-asleep, and home.

When he speaks again, it's a whisper. "I've _settled_ for things before too, Taako. Lovers, places, jobs. It doesn't do anyone any good to take the safe road. That's all I want you to know."

You can't help but smile at that. "Well, lucky for us, I've never felt safe with you _once_ , my man."

His laughter is sharp, like it snuck up on him from his belly. "Well, I suppose I'm glad to hear that."

The cords in your stomach begin to unknot. Melting back into your former position using him as a living _(?)_ body pillow, you marvel at this stupid, careful, _loving_ man, and how far he'd go to make you happy. It's fucking sappy as hell, is what it is. It's sappy and awful and like nothing you've ever had before.

You hold him tight. He kisses your hair. You're exactly where you want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> @nycreous on twitter come be my friend
> 
> One more in this series probably.....bumpin this bad bad boy up to M rating


End file.
